Iron deficiency anemia (IDA) is an important issue for children because of its many serious health effects. It is associated with dimished cognitive function, delayed infant growth and development, decreased exercise tolerance, and impaired immune function. Iron deficiency anemia has been shown to cause changes in behavior and to lower developmental test scores in infance. Poverty is an important risk factor for IDA and, in Baltimore City, 32% of all children live in poverty.